Funhouse
by MsShantelNatino
Summary: Following the break-up between Phoebe Cousland & Alistair, Phoebe was determined not to dwell on the pain. She decided to express it in a very different way. Very different indeed...


_I dance around this empty house,  
Tear us down,  
Throw you out,  
Screaming down the halls,  
spinning all around and now we fall.  
Pictures framing up the past,  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass,  
This museum full of ash,  
Once a tickle now a rash...  
__**Pink – Funhouse  


* * *

**_

Ever since Alistair broke up with her over the fact that he was king, and something about children, (She rarely listened) she didn't think for a moment to dwell on such pain. She expressed her pain in a very different way. Different indeed...

"Bet you 5 gold she don't do it!" Oghren blurted smirk prized upon his face.  
"I add 5 to that!" Zevran said in his usual Antivan accent.  
"I add 5 also" Lelianna said in her slightly strange Orlesian accent.  
"15 gold would do me quite well. Fine i shall!" Phoebe exasperated gleefully.  
And with that she stood, let out a deep sigh, turned towards the door and shook her head hoping to gain some more confidence. _Come on Phoebe you're a Cousland. You've done crazier things, surely.  
_She smirked wickedly.

Then she removed her robe, revealing all. No small clothes, just her slightly tanned skin and _womanly _features. A howl of whistles and cheers came from behind and she turned and waved at the cheering audience and flashed an upmost cheeky grin before turning again and twisting the handle on her door. Then exited.

She skipped down the castle halls with an upmost childish smile, accepting all the whispers and whistles from servants and others that happen to be amongst the halls. Phoebe accepted the servants as friends, and they grew warmly to her, they treated her with more respect, as Phoebe did.  
She skipped and twirled every now and again. Arms stretched in the air, giving out a most happy aura. She circled back to the room again.

Upon entering she saw them all in fits of laughter as they rolled on the floor, Oghren snorting and Zevran snorting, while Lelianna was almost crying in fits of laughter. That quieted down and turned in to more cheering and clapping. Phoebe curtsied with an imaginary skirt her cheeks flaming redder than Oghren's hair.

The laughing ceased almost immediately. Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her closest friends, and turned around to see what they were all gawping at.

"Ah Alistair! How nice of you to join us! I was wondering how long it would take until word of my little expedition had spread." Phoebe blurted out, folding her arms, still acknowledging that she was naked.

"I- Ah- I- Um-I mean-."Alistair said blushing brighter than ever, and stuttering so badly you couldn't make out a word he was saying.  
"What Alistair? Something bothering you or do you merely wish to join in on our little game?" She said, arms on hips, cocking her head mockingly, displaying an upmost evil smile. Which was followed by snorts and outburst of laughter at the mere reminder of their latest little dare.

Of course she still lived in the castle; she would do for some time, until her friends decided to take leave, and her friends were talking about how they would travel the lands, sharing tales, killing darkspawn, and living life to the upmost full.

Once things quieted he finally grasped his voice. "I- no. It's just that, people are going to get the wrong... impression of you, if you're not careful." Alistair said sheepishly.

"I couldn't give a _toss _of what people think of me. I lost all interest ages ago. Seriously, you need to keep with the time, else we'll need an elderly mage to feed and pet you." She blurted out, strutting towards to her robe, followed by more cheering and whistles.

"Don't you have any self respect?" He spat out, with deadly venom. Instantly regretting as the words left his mouth.

She stopped midway through slipping on her robe and tightened the rope tighter than intended.

"I lost it all when i slept with you! Now GO!" Almost screaming the last word.

And with that Alistair retreated slamming the door as he exited.

The room fell into an eerie silence. Soon broke by Phoebe's happy-childish voice.

"I believe i am owed 15 gold?" Phoebe said gleefully. Followed by an outburst of laughter at the return on the not-so-distant memory as they scrambled for their gold.

"Zevran, i believe the next daring expedition belongs to you!" Mockingly announced by Lelianna.

An evil smile spread across Phoebes face.

"I've got one..."  


* * *

**Authors Note - Would be thankful for reviews. That spurs me on to make more! Happy writing!**


End file.
